


Haven

by LM_writes_TTSG



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Desperation, Hurt/Comfort, Malec, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM_writes_TTSG/pseuds/LM_writes_TTSG
Summary: With the weight of the world on your shoulders, sometimes it's the weight of the one you love that becomes your haven.Hurt/Comfort Malec that leads to smut.





	Haven

**Author's Note:**

> The italicized text is the dialogue, and I hope the smut is good! I'm not very well practiced with writing it, but I hope it's decent.

The war was taking its toll on his dear Alexander; As Head of the Institute, the weight of so many lives constantly rested on his shoulders. Still, no matter what, he always came home at night, even if he just continued to stare down at his tablet or the city from the terrace, lost in thought. Those were the moments when Magnus would come to him quietly and simply run his hands up Alec’s back and shoulders, just letting his presence soothe his beloved as much as possible. He knew that Alec craved his touch and the comfort that only Magnus could give. So, saying nothing, he simply held Alec warmly in his arms until he talked or moved. Sometimes Alec would just continue staring at the lights and buildings in the distance, allowing only a hand to intertwine with Magnus’; Other times he would turn around into Magnus’ embrace, seeking further comfort from his body and lips. 

Tonight was the latter: Alec turned into Magnus’ arms almost immediately, cradling his head in his hands as he kissed over Magnus’ face, working his way down from his forehead to the plush lips that parted acquiescently the moment Alec touched them with his own. Magnus leaned into his touches, gripping his arms and back desperately while he kissed him, taking both their breaths away. When the need for a deeper breath drove them apart, Alec continued to kiss over Magnus’ cheeks and neck, his hands moving everywhere hungrily. _Magnus_ , Alec moaned, _powerful, beautiful Magnus…_ Alec’s praising made Magnus weak and hard in one breath. He took Alec’s hand and led him back into the loft heading for the bedroom. Along the way Alec pressed him against the walls and furniture, continuing to kiss him while riding him of his clothing and leaving a trail of fabric. 

When they got to the bed, Magnus was only his boxers and took great pleasure in reclining against the headboard watching as Alec shed his own clothing. Once down to his own tight, black underwear, Alec slowly walked to the side of the bed. Magnus took his hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back, his knuckles, and then his palm. Alec cupped his cheek and knelt on the bed, swinging one leg over Magnus’ and sank down, letting his hips roll against Magnus’, drawing a deep groan from him. Magnus gripped Alec hard, pressing his thumbs into his waist and igniting a deep-set burning for more of his touch. Alec whimpered into his mouth, twisting his fingers into Magnus’ hair and when he pulled, Magnus gripped him harder— one hand sliding up and curling into his shoulder. He pulled Alec closer and down to him, causing more friction between them and it was Magnus’ turn to whimper as Alec set a slow rhythm while continuing to stimulate the other areas on his body with his lips and tongue; Alec knew just where to bite Magnus to make his skin burn, but Magnus returned each of Alec’s touches with his own. 

Soon their lust was at a stalemate, broken only when Magnus rolled them over and put his weight on Alec, pressing their bodies together and moaning into him. Alec’s hands slid down Magnus’ back and grabbed his ass, the supple flesh yielding to his grip. Magnus pulled up and sat back, letting his hand slide down Alec’s chest. He kissed over it— loving the way his chest hair tickled his lips— then bit the skin, his tongue swiping over Alec’s nipples. The first time he’d done that, Alec hadn’t known what to do: The sensation was something completely foreign to him, causing noises to tear from him he’d never thought himself capable of making; But that was how Magnus affected him, how he always affected him, and Alec loved the intimacy of being able to let go. 

_Magnus, please…_ Magnus’ tongue swept down his body where he bit twin marks into the dips of his lover’s hips. He pulled Alec’s boxers off unceremoniously and discarded them on the floor before gripping the base of Alec’s cock. The Shadowhunter was completely lost before Magnus even pressed his lips to it, but Magnus loved the way his body arched into his movements over the most private parts of him. Alec was gasping: one hand clutching the pillows above his head and the other tangled into Magnus’ hair, thrusting his hips deeper into his’ mouth. 

The warlock pulled away and Alec sat up with him, kissing him deeply and searching for the traces of himself in Magnus’ mouth. They were both strung tight, but Alec knew he needed Magnus more than anything now. He turned them, straddling Magnus again and bit a deep mark into his neck. He rubbed himself over Magnus’ cock, and their groans melded together between them. Alec was desperate. _Help me,_ he begged, and Magnus magically coated Alec with lube before working him open. His voice rose in pitch as Magnus scissored him open, moaning at the way he pressed down and drove his fingers deeper. Finally, Alec pushed Magnus’ hand out of him, gripping his cock instead and lining him up. Magnus cried out when Alec sank down onto him, dropping down to his elbows to kiss him. When he opened his eyes, Alec smiled seeing that his glamour had fallen; He loved making Magnus loose control when they were together, especially since Magnus always seemed completely in control of everything. 

Alec moved fluidly, riding Magnus with skill cultivated from hours of practice. Still, no matter how many times they made love it always felt new, as if it were the first time. 

_Oh, Magnus—oh God!_ Alec was falling apart and Magnus enjoyed watching every second. He sat up, pushing Alec up so that he was still straddling his waist, but now Magnus had more freedom of movement. 

_I’m here, Alexander. I’m not going anywhere._ Those words had become a vow between them that they often reaffirmed during their lovemaking-- when their souls were at their most vulnerable. Alec’s hands gripped Magnus tighter, he moaned louder, signaling he was close to his end. Magnus whimpered into his lips has Alec tightened around him, pulling his orgasm from his body. 

They came with a loud cry of each other’s name and hands holding tightly enough to bruise, which quickly gave way to softer groans and fingertips trailing familiar routes over their skin. Alec was lying on top of Magnus, kissing the dip where his throat met his collarbone, and Magnus appreciated the feel of Alec’s still-spasming body over his own; Between Alec and the luxurious comfort of his bed was Magnus’ personal Heaven. Slowly, Magnus moved Alec to the side, pulling out of him before cleaning them both; The warm and wet cloth he conjured felt good against Alec, but when Magnus cleaned the cum from between his legs, he almost took him a second time already. Alec whimpered at the material pressing against him—the fingertip which wiped around his overstimulated hole before vanishing—which left his skin cool as the air chilled the moisture left behind. A final wave of magic and Alec was completely clean and the cloth was gone. 

Alec was wrapping himself in his arms and kissing everywhere, but Magnus only allowed that for so long before reclaiming his lips with his own. There was nothing that burned Magnus more than Alec’s kisses, which he felt long after they’d stopped. He’d developed a habit of running his thumb along his lips right after a kiss—chasing the feeling—and there were many times Alec picked up on it and gave him more, which Magnus was always grateful for. 

So, in the glow from the immortal beat and ever-present bustle of the city The Warlock Magnus Bane, and Alexander Lightwood, Head of the New York Institute, fell asleep in each other’s arms. For just a few hours, everything was so much simpler, and an onlooker could be forgiven for forgetting that these two men were anything more than lovers who’ve found one another at last. 


End file.
